


Something unseen

by AlbusMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusMalfoy/pseuds/AlbusMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Severus Potter Had never been one for being brave or smart if anything he was a mixture of shy and cunning this was something his brother James knew well, this was also something he used to tease his brother constantly. So what happens when a silver eyed git comes into the mix?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Somethings are better left unsaid.

Albus Severus Potter Had never been one for being brave or smart if anything he was a mixture of shy and cunning this was something his brother James knew all too well, this was also something he used to tease his brother constantly. Albus froze as he herd the deep throaty voice of his brother 

"Come on little ally get on the train" He stopped to laugh at the joke he hadn't yet made "Or should I say you need to Slytherin the train" Al cringed hearing his brothers hearty laugh along with the giggles from his cousins Fred and Phil,sucking in a deep breath there was a soft pat on Al's shoulder turning to see his favorite cousin "Don't listen to them Al you know even if your not in Gryffindor your dad will love you all the same." "thanks Rose your the best" Al smiled as he stepped onto the train or really was pushed.  
Now that everyone was on the train Albus was walking down the corridor looking for an empty or almost empty compartment, coming across his brother he opened the door letting out a breath he hadn't realize he was holding he stepped in only to be stopped by his idio- lovely brother.

"Sorry Ally no snakes allowed, this compartments full anyways" He smirked "I don't think you want to " He stopped to chuckle "Slytherin to the lions den" Al rolled his eyes at his brother "git" He muttered as James shut the door, getting a sympathetic smile from Rose he treaded on, it seemed they were all full till he got to the last compartment on the train, it looked empty until Al opened the door to see a rather fair skinned boy with white blond hair. the young boy didn't even flinch as Al stepped in after taking a seat across from the boy Al reached out his hand in a small voice he introduced himself "Hullo I'm Albus Severus Potter"

The young blond turned his head, silver locked with green and a smooth voice "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy" Albus was so lost in the color of the others eyes he almost missed when he spoke "Oh " He pulled his hand back when the other didn't take it, quickly he began to worry his bottom lip "Malf-" He was cut short with the same smooth voice "Please just call me Scorpius, and there is no need to judge me so quickly because of my surname." Scorpius turned back to face the window, but not before he stuck his hand out to Al "Please to meet you Albus Severus" Al felt a rush of heat spread across his face seeing the smirk playing on Scorpius' lips

"Oh-I-Yeah!" He fumbled with his words taking hold of Scorpius' hand, he couldn't help but notice how soft his hands were that thought caused more heat to rush to his face. Scorpius let his smirk fall from his pale pink lips as his hand slowly slipped from Al's,

Quite a bit of time had passed since the two had spoken, Al stared out the window sneaking looks at Scorpius ever so often, Al quickly took note of how beautiful he was but still kept his sex app- Whow! Albus Severus Potter! Get your mind out of the gutter your eleven what do you know about sex appeal (Seeing as his brother was James Sirius Potter a lot more than he should) Al shivered not it was far to quite, he didn't normally mind the quite but when it was quite he was left to his thoughts and currently his thoughts were not where he wanted to be left so he spoke up.

"What house do you think you'll be sorted in?" Scorpius didn't turn away from the widow as he spoke "Slytherin obviously " He almost scoffed but seemed to have stopped himself to counter the question "What about yourself?" Albus sat in silence his thoughts rushing back to him, almost making him dizzy, this seemed to have peaked Scorpius' interest because he turned his head, silver this time only watching the panicked look of the other boy "Not sure I take it?" He cocked his head to the side a bit, which would have made Al, think of his little sister Lily if he had been looking at Scorpius. there was a low chuckle as the train came to a stop.

"Guess we'll be finding out soon won't we" Scorpius stood up patting Al's shoulder "Come now Albus Severus" a smirk of amusement had placed it's self on the young Malfoy's lips and there was no way it was going anywhere until they were sorted, and until then Al would be in hell. 

Now walking to the carriages with Scorpius Albus had his face in a downcast as he was now sulking, while the snotty pure-blood next to him still had a lady killing smirk plastered on his pale face, "What are you so pleased with Malfoy" Al flinched as he herd his brothers voice followed by Fred and Phil's input of 'is that Albus with him?' Looking up at James Al cringed as James growled in the back of his throat taking hold of Albus' arm pulling him behind his taller framed body "the the bloody hell did you do to my brother you slimy git?!"

Now you would think this would have forced the smirk off of Scorpius' face, but no...no it did not. "I have done nothing to Albus" He nodded to the smaller boy, Al quickly shrugged his brother off taking back his placed next to Scorpius, James' eyes widened in a comedic way as he watched his brother "Are you siding with the fucking enemy!" Al glared at his brother pointing to one of the carriages "Get on that carriage and shut up" Al spat at James in a rather harsh as he took Scorpius' hand leading him to the next empty carriage "I'm sorry about my brother" He let out a long sigh letting his head rest in his hands as they began to move towards the boats.

Now on a boat headed towards Al's impending doom, Scorpius had finally broke the silence that lasted well since they got on the carriage "I think you'll make a fine Slytherin" this thought however did not make Albus feel any better.

Heart racing now as he stood in a cluster of students, next to him on his lest was his favorite cousin Rose and on his left was Scorpius.

"Riley LoveGood" 

A tanned boy with scruffy platinum blond hair and a rather dreamy look on his face walked over to the stool, Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head and it quickly shouted

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Next was his sister "Daisy LoveGood" she looked just like her brother platinum blond hair and tanned skin with the same dreamy look on her face as he sat on the stood, Professor McGonagall hardly placed the hat on her head before it yelled out "RAVENCLAW!" there were a few more people that were called but Al blocked it out as he began to worry what would happen once he was called, he was soon dragged from his thoughts as he herd a filmier names called

"Rose Weasley"

Albus gave his cousin a soft smile as he walked up to the stool, the hat was placed on her overly bushy hair (Hair just like her mother) the hat began to whisper and slightly complained as it was now speaking with Rose, not too long after that it yelled out.

"RAVENCLAW!" 

Al clapped for her, no doubt she would be there, she always had her nose in a book, and she was always eager to learn new things, it was just like her to have taken more from her mother than he father, Albus smile fell as he herd Scorpius' name called ... it sure was a mouth full

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy"

Just like before with the girl Daisy Professor McGonagall had hardly placed the hat on his head before it yelled out the house he would be sorted into

"SLYTHERIN!"

Hearing this Albus' heart lepta out of his chest into his throat as he herd his name called next.

"Albus Severus Potter"

Professor McGonagall smiled as Al came up to the stool, he nodded to him "Your a spitting image of your father" he nodded, Al had been told that his whole life, and he guessed now he would have to hear it thought school, but he was sort of sick of it he wanted to prove he was better than that, that he could be known as Albus not Harry potters son, his thoughts were cut short by the feeling of a hat being set on his head, and a low gruff voice following "Gryffindor ....no no your not brave enough for that" the hat muttered almost to itself "Ravenclaw is completely out of the question" the hat began to grumble, but soon stopped "I've got it" Al's heart was beating in his throat as the hat agreed with itself than yelled out

"SLYTHERIN!"

Albus' life was now over......


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First he's a Slytherin, now it seems he's questioning his sexuality?!

Everything after that was a blur, the food the talking the looks...all of it, Albus sucked in a deep breath as he was lead to the dungeons with the rest of his house, Scorpius was walking next to Al his hand placed snuggly on his shoulder, this however was not making Albus feel any better, how ever stepping into the Slytherin commons room did help a bit, the deep green of the rugs long with the black couches, Albus almost hated to admit it but he felt like he belonged there, the light traces of silver on the stone walls made Albus' mind quickly take note of the hand that was now pulling him to a dorm room.

"Come on Albus" Scorpius smirked rightfully walking into the room farthest from the common room "right here we are" Al gave the blond a confused look as he pulled him into the room, there were four beds with green and silver covers in the rather large looking room "Oh! My stuff" Al took in the sight he hadn't even rememberer talking it off the train, Scorpius chuckled letting go of Al's hand "Well of course, what did you expect your stuff to still be on the train" He walked over to the bed right across from where Al's stuff what, he supposed that meant that was his bed. (duh Al!)

After some time the door to there dorm shut, in it there was one confused Albus Potter a rather smug looking Scorpius Malfoy and two talkative Zabini twins. Albus had a bit of a hard time taking in all of the things the two boys were going on about, it wasn't until Scorpius spoke up that Al hadn't really taking note to how tired he really was "Lovely too see the two of you again but really boys, as you can see I'm tired and so is Albus" He had nodded toward the sleepy eyed brunet.

The twins gave each other knowing looks than turned there smile to the two tired boys "Oh why of course" Conner Zabini nodded as he walked over to his own bed, the twins than shared yet another knowing look than laid in there bed drawing there curtains closed. Albus and Scorpius looked at each other with a rather confused look, Al shrugged nodding good night to the blond as he crawled under the rather warm covers. Scorpius how ever was not alright with the antics of the twins but he soon decided he would deal with the two of them in the morning being far to tired to think about it now.

"Come on Conner" "I'm coming Tyler" "Not fast enough!" "Oh shut up" "Than hurry up!" Al grumbled hearing the rustling and yelling of the two twins, soon it became quite again after the door slammed shut, Al than rolled over pulling his large green covers over his messy mop of hair, he would have drifted back to sleep had it not been for the smooth voice he unfortunately found to be the sexiest thing in the world spoke harshly to Al 

"Get up Albus" Al whined out his words "In a few seconds, I swear I'm awake" Scorpius scoffed clearly not believing him, Al whined louder as he felt the covers being pulled away "Albus Severus Potter get up or so help me I wi-" there was a pause which cause Al to open his sleepy eyes to look up at a rather red faced Scorpius "Scorpius? is something wrong?" Al pulled himself up into a sitting position his green eyes scanning Scorpius with deep concern. Albus was more than a little surprised when Scorpius spoke again "You know..your rather cute when your waking up" he quickly threw the covers back over Al's head "I'll meet you in the great hall don't go back to sleep!" then the door shut again leaving Al in silence to think about what just happened as he pulled himself out of bed.

Down in the great hall Scorpius too a seat next to Conner his face only slightly flushed which the twins caught onto very quickly, Tyler was the first to speak up about it "Why so red Malfoy" his brother snickered finishing what ever his brother was going to say "Snogging potter to long?" not everyone at the table was listening but as soon as those words left Conner's lips almost everyone in earshot was not enthralled in what ever they were talking about especially now that the topic of conversation had just walked thought the doors of the great hall.

Scorpius' face returned to the deeply flushed state it was before as his eyes landed on Al, it looked like all he did was throw on his clothes, his hair was a mess tie messed up and his cardigan was slightly ruffled at the bottom, Scorpius began to bit at his bottom lip thinking he was even cuter now than when he had woken him up, but his giddy thoughts were soon flooded with jealousy, Albus had been talking to some girl with long bushy red hair .. and and he looked happy! not all shy and cute like he was with Scorpius no no happy and energetic! Scorpius slammed his hand down onto the table witch caused a smug grin to find its way onto the two Zabini twins' faces.

That had been breakfast, after Al sat down the twins were in there own world, they seemed to be up to something but Albus couldn't have cared less what he was worried about was why Scorpius wouldn't look at him. It seemed to bother him thought out classes as well trying consistently to get the blond to talk to him it was all in vain, they were sat in there potions class brewing something that was suppose to change your hair color or something, Al really wasn't listening he was more worried about why Scorpius wouldn't even look at him now.

"Crush the root Albus" Scorpius sighed as he turned to look at all for the first time that day, it brought a smile to Al's face "A please would be nice" he stuck his nose in the air causing Scorpius to chuckle "Fine, please crush the bloody root." Al nodded "Alright" just as he was about to do as asked he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking over Al was met with deep chocolate brown eyes "Rose" Al smiled than a thought popped into his head he quickly turned to Scorpius ignoring his sucking features and spoke 

Gesturing to the bushy haired girl behind him "Scorpius this is my cousin Rose" Scorpius' eye widened as he looked from Rose to Al "Cousin" he muttered under his breath feeling a heavy weight lift off his stomach, this was not a good thing for Al

Scorpius let his arm snake around Al's shoulders a cocky Malfoy smirk finding it's way onto his lips as he tilted his head, this however caused Albus to turn his head down to hide his embarrassment his ear the only thing giving away his flush. Rose quickly took note of it looking at the two she smiled sweetly "just wanted to invite the two of you to study in the library with me later, you can bring who ever you want" and with that she was gone

|~|

It's been about three month since than that and now Albus and Scorpius are always together or as most like to say the two are joined at the hip, if one of them was failing the other was right there to bring there grades right back up, if one was in trouble than the other was right behind to defend or be in just as mus trouble as the other. Scorpius sighed as he felt the couch cave in next to him, knowing it wasn't Albus he turned his face away from his book to come face to face with Conner Zabini "Need something?"

Conner smirked "Lets have a chat about Albus."

|~|

Albus was loitering around the library currently looking at some of the books on old muggle tails and assorter plays, Al had reached out for a rather odd looking book titled 'The Tell-Tail Heart' quickly turning around after he felt a hand on his shoulder, Al was face to face (rather close) with Tyler Zabini "Hello Tyler" Al nodded "Is there something you need 

Tyler grinned "Lets talk about Scorpius, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boop bopp c:
> 
> third chapter soon


	3. Mischief and Mayhem.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do the Zabini twins have something planned? And is Rose in on it too?!

Boom..yes boom like a big boom, this is how the morning of fourth year started for Albus and Scorpius. The two boys jumped out of bed at somewhere around four in the morning, an unholy time according to Al, but that didn't stop the twins from doing what ever it was they were doing and oh boy was it something, Scorpius and Albus pulled back there curtains looking at each other thought the thick fog in the rather messy room, Pulling himself out of bed Al wasn't quite ready for what happened next. Swiftly door swung open causing Scorpius to quickly jump out of his bed wand in hand, his arm was wrapped tightly around Albus a hard glare pointed at the foggy outline of a body in the doorway "did he do it Tye!" there was a yell from down the hall and the fogged boy began to laugh "Just as planned Con!" Just as the thought dawned on Albus he finally realized he was tightly in Scorpius embrace.

there was a hearty laugh that Scorpius knew all too well and he let go of a rather flustered Albus to walk over to the door his wand pointed at Tyler's and a rather irritated look on his face "you wake me up at four AM to get scared out of my wits, and fear for not only my life but Al's!" He began to yell at the boy, when his brother walked up nodding his head over to Al, Tyler than took the moment to snicker with his brother, this was going just was planned. Scorpius stopped yelling to look at the two idiots "What's so fucking funny to the two of you" the boys looked at each other with wide smirked before pointing to the flustered Albus standing in the room.

Scorpius' cheeks soon mimicked the color of Al's making the twins have yet another devious thought running though there heads, that was until there was a Prefect running down the hall yelling at the twins to keep there antics to later in the day, and to keep them OUT of the Slytherin dorm rooms, the two chuckled in unison nodding to the seventh year prefect. the four were told to clean up and go back to sleep after the twins got a detention and the room was fog free Conner and Tyler took there places' next to the two shorter boys.

"What the bloody hell do you want now you slimy git?!" Scorpius bellowed at Conner in a rather harsh tone, the boy nodded to his brother who had his arm tightly around Al's waist pulling him over to a bed. Scorpius' eyes widened at the sight, why was he touching Albus...His Albus! Scorpius' thoughts never quite sunk in until after he began yelling to the other Zabini, "What the hell do you think your doing Zabini?! You think you can just snuggle up to my Albus after what you just pulled almost getting all of us a detention for something you want your brother did?!" He had his hands folded across his rather broad chest his eyes in a hard glare that broke as soon as he realized what he had just said, not only was he acting like a bloody Gryffindor he just called Al his, needless to say Scorpius' face was as red as a rather filmier Ravenclaw's hair.

"Look at his face Tye!" "I know Con he's Gryffindor red!" Albus turned his head down his already red face now buried in his hands, Tyler leaned down his lips lightly caressing the outer shell of Al's ear, Conner soon walking over to Al mimicking his brother, the two growling deep in there throats causing Albus to squeal much like a small girl.

Scorpius face was a deep red from pure rage, he glared at the two taller boys who were fondling his crush, This was unexceptional! Scorpius thought he could live with most things such as the small pranks the twins had started pulling since first year. Like the mistletoe prank where he and Al walked into the great hall on the day before they were supposed to go home only to get stuck under the damned thing, it was charmed to hold whoever was under it till try kissed...needless to say that when Scorpius realized his stupid feelings for Albus. Those stupid feelings were what was making this situation so hard for him, maybe if he just walked away he could calm down, what and leave those idiots to defile his sweet innocent Albus. Hell no! 

Deep in his thoughts Scorpius hadn't realized that Albus was whimpering in the cutest voice he had ever herd, witch would have been nice had He been the once corning the sounds from the smaller boy but no he was watching as Tyler (The soon to be dead man) along with Conner ( His soon to also be dead brother) where bitting and kissing at Al's ears in a rather intimate manner, this only pissed Scorpius off more, Those where his soft cute ears to nibble on!

Tyler smirked letting his hand run down Al's side to his lover back right above his ass, Conner caught on following letting his hand red right next to his bothers. Albus how ever was still hiding in his hands hoping the floor would open up and just swallow him hole, or maybe he could be a turtle and retreat into his shell and hide for like hmmm fifteen years sounds good, but as it seemed Scorpius was having none of that he grabbed Al's hand pulling him away from the twins and behind him. His face was still trained in a hard glare as he kept Albus behind him, if this was how all of fourth year was going to be Scorpius thought he would have to hide Albus away in his bed..heh that was a nice thought, Albus in his bed. Scorpius shook his head dismissing the thought now was not the time to daydream of his best friend in his bed..in bed with him? Now that sounds even better...Scorpius No bad!

"Why am I the center of your sexual harassment " Albus squeaked out behind the blond, his face was still rather flushed but that didn't stop him from trying to make his tone harsh. This made Scorpius proud to be friend with the brunet (and having a crush on him) "I mean guys its been four years now, why don't you try pranking some other Slytherin's, why do you even mess with me and Scorp in the first place?" 

The twins looked at Al a bit shocked than to each other, did they want to tell the two boys there secret "We just" Conner started "Love seeing the two of you flustered" Tyler nodded to his brother to play along and he did, they locked arms smirking at the smaller boys. Tyler being the more devious of the two added "Especially when Albus squirms" to his brothers amusement Scorpius began to fume with anger and jealousy. Scorpius was so close to pulling out his wand and hexing the two boys until Albus stopped him tugging him over to his bed forcing him to have a seat. Needless to say the twins didn't have such a great day.

|~|

October in the great hall was amazing, Albus was lazily sitting with Scorpius who was to busy talking about his new broom to realize the Twins were missing along with on firey haird Ravenclaw.

"Look out!" there was a screech from the Gryffindor table as two boys with matching smirks plastered on there faces flew into the great hall on there brooms, this was not a pleasant sight for Albus or Scorpius. the two boys in the air began to drop boxes and papers around to every student at every table, once the boxes were dropped they would explode in a heart of smoke that read 'Scorpius <3 Albus' (and vise-versa)

Albus looked as if he was about to faint holding onto Scorpius to keep himself up, all the while he had his eyes trained on the Gryffindor table at his brother

There was a loud scream herd in the hall that was followed by "YOU SLIMY GIT GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BABY BROTHER!" James came racing over to the Slytherin table pulling Albus into his arms he let no one even catch up with the situation before he started yelling at the younger blond "Who do you think you are you....you Snake!" Scorpius chuckled "Original" He muttered "Finished?" James looked like he was ready to kill "No I surly am not! Firstly keep your hands off Albus! Secondly If I ever see you touching him or even looking at him I will Ki-" James was cut off by his brother covering his mouth "James let me go your embarrassing me! " He wiggled out of his brothers arms stumbling back over to Scorpius.

James' eye twitched as he watched Scorpius caress Al's cheek, but before James could scream or even speak a word all the Slytherin and Ravenclaw girls began to squeal and 'aww' at the two, Albus flushed and Scorpius just continued to rub at Al's now rather red cheek, this caused James to give a rather confused look to the two in question he than raised his hand "Wait...are you two dating" He gasped not giving them the chance to answer "Oh my god! My brothers dating a Malfoy!" James than took a few steps back like he just witnessed someone being killed. 

Scorpius took this as his chance "Albus" Al turned his head to look at the blond in front of him "What" he tilted his head to the side with a questioning look on his flustered face, He than look in a deep breath a smirk playing on his lips "Since everyone thinks you and I are together" He stopped looking over to James who was slowly draining of all color, "Don't you think maybe we should just date than?" Scorpius sucked in a ragged breath as he saw Al's eyes widen, there were screams and squeals going around the room some chanting 'Say Yes!' Others such as James saying 'Say No!' Albus turned his head down muttering under his breath, Scorpius raised an eyebrow leaning down "Sorry didn't catch that"

Albus looked up at the blond his face a deep red as he nodded "I said" He paused looking at his brother and cousins, he than took quick note Rose wasn't there, he than looked back at Scorpius "Yes"

This was the end of James' world, and OH his father would be haring about this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long, just I'm moving and, SOMEONE has been taking up all my time
> 
> but yeah sorry and i do really hope you like reading as much as i like writing it c:


	4. Sorry

I'm so so so sorry that it has been forever since I updated this, I promise that I will soon, I have just been having trouble, I have been homeless for two weeks now but I should be moving into my apartment tomorrow once I get Internet I'll fix up the chapter and post it

also be expecting a hijack fiction soon

**Author's Note:**

> wow it's like four Am someone kill me
> 
> So yeah dunno just want to make this and yes....it will be smut after a while just give it time
> 
> thats really all i have to say other than i hope you liked it  
> the second chapter will be up soon~


End file.
